Axe To Grind
by tentitoo
Summary: After failing miserably at making his father believe he had actually caught a Night Fury Hiccup takes out his anger by working on the forge and talking abouthis father issues with his mentor Gobber but he wasn't expecting that sudden visitor. Based on a deleted scene from the first movie. Two-shot. Hiccstrid through and through.
1. Hiccup's POV

**A/N: **I actually took this idea from the deleted scene of the first movie "Axe the Grind" (hence the title of this piece) and it's going to be a two-shot being the first one in Hiccup's POV and the second one in Astrid's. I apologize in advance for any grammatical/spelling mistakes you might find but please have in mind that English is not my first language. Hope you enjoy it and constructive criticism is always appreciated! ;)

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing!

* * *

**AXE TO GRIND**

_- Two-Shot -_

I was so frustrated that I actually enjoyed working on the forge today. I could take all my anger on the giant bellows by the fire and on the weapons I was forging.

I was busy heating the melted iron to its perfect fusion point when it all started. I was abusing the bellows to incite the fire. It was so hot I felt tiny drops of sweat forming on my forehead. The metal was finally ready to the sword mold so I grabbed the pot with the liquid iron with the tweezers and poured it carefully so it wouldn't spill.

Gobber grabbed the huge mold with his bare arms, grunted and carried it away as I cooled the pot and the tweezers on the water and rushed to help him.

"Ah don't take it to heart kid," he told me once he saw my sour face, "it's his job to be tough on everyone."

"I'm not everyone!" I spat grabbing another pair of tweezers and feeling the urge to slam them against the table, "But it doesn't matter..." I added with a sigh and placed them back where I took them from. Those weren't the ones I wanted. I looked to my right and grabbed the correct ones from the wall.

"The guy is impossible to please." I told him with a scowl. What did I want the tweezers for anyway? I threw them away carelessly as I watch Gobber open the mold and removing the sword.

"He just doesn't want to appear to be playing favourites." Gobber always does this, he always finds excuses to my father's actions.

"He's covered in that department, believe me." I snorted.

Gobber grabbed the sword and started moving to the forging area I ran past him to make sure the anvil was clean and dusted it case there were any metal scraps that could mark the sword's blade.

"If I didn't live in the same house with him, I wouldn't even know he was my father." I confessed.

Gobber slammed the sword against the anvil and for a split second I wished I had strength do the same thing with my father's head. As I said only a split second I would never hurt my father.

"Have you told him that?" He questioned holding out his hook hand so I could switch it to the proper forging hammer.

"Of course not!" I replied. I was so used to changing his hook that I actually managed to do it in a matter of seconds.

"We barely even make eye contact," I went to the other side of the anvil, grabbed the handle of the sword and started rotating it while Goober hit it with his hammer, "and when we do it's always this disappointed scowl like he's been cheated or someone skimped on the meat of his sandwich."

I stopped rotating it and filled my chest with air to mimic my father's big chest. "Excuse me bar maid? I'm afraid you've brought me the wrong offspring!" I also mimicked my father's accent perfectly, I loved doing his impression when I was mad at him and made him sound like a troll. "I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms! Extra guts and glory on the side!" I emphasized my words by flexing my inexistent muscles and proceeded to point at an invisible Hiccup behind me, "This here, this is a talking fish bone!"

Gobber laughed sonorously and I honestly thought about making a vow.

"No, no. You're thinking about this all wrong." He cleaned his forehead with the hammer and looked at me, "It's not so much what you look like it's what's on the inside that he can't stand."

"Thank you for summing that up." I replied sarcastically.

Gobber shook his head. "No, I mean, there's the Viking way and then there's your way," he pointed at me with his hammer hand, "and your way makes grown men uncomfortable."

I rolled my eyes. "Speaking of uncomfortable, I'd like a new conversation, please." As much as I liked Gobber he was my father's best friend he would always back him up so there was no need of getting anymore frustrated.

"All right. How's it going with the ladies?" He asked smiling deviously.

"Oh yeah, way to get the mood back on..." My sass levels were extremely high that morning and so was my lack of humour.

"Oh c'mon, I've seen the way you look at Astrid." Gobber insisted with a knowing look.

Hearing her name was sufficient to make me light headed. I don't consider us friends though we're mere acquaintances that have known each other since we were babies. We rarely speak so it's not like I have any hope of something actually happening between us. The gods would all fall from Asgard before something remotely close to that happened. Even so I can't help this really tiny little crush I have on her.

"Please, Astrid wouldn't come near me if she was on fire and I had the only bucket of water in town." I scoffed.

"Hey, can I get this sharpened?" My heart skipped a beat as the voice of the girl I had just spoken about filled my hears. Gobber and eye looked at her at the same time.

There she was... Standing in all her glory, her axe rested against her shoulder, her skin looked ever so smooth and flawless, her perfect blond hair was glowing in the sun and framing her even more perfect face and those icy blue eyes! Oh her beautiful eyes took my breath away... Ok so maybe my crush is not that tiny but I didn't let it show.

Or at least I tried. As usual I failed miserably.

"Astrid!" My throat was completely dry, "Hi, Astrid. Hello there. Welcome. What can I do-"

Before I could finish my sentence Astrid threw her axe at the table in front of us and eyed me disinterested and as if what she had just done was the most normal thing in the world.

"Hey! My _mainly_ apprentice here will service all of your needs." Gobber told her pushing me forward. I glared at him discretely but I couldn't be angry at him. At least he tried to offer me a hand whenever he could and I have to take into account that he only has one so yeah... Gobber is okay I guess. Scratch that he's more than okay he's pretty much my second father.

"I have to... go... get... some... I'm just gonna go outside." He excused himself with a nervous laugh and grabbed some nails on the way to make his cover seem more credible. He wasn't the brightest though.

I looked back at Astrid and let out an equal nervous laugh, "Gobber..." I simply told her shaking my head as if apologising for this awkward moment.

Astrid looked at me emotionlessly and took her axe from the table with ease. I held my hands out for her so she would give me her axe. She eyed me suspiciously but let it fell on my hands and if I wasn't embarrassed enough already my hands accompanied the metal weapon to the floor. For the love of Odin! She made it look like it weighted less than a feather. Stupid gravity...

"Okay, razor-sharp battle axe, coming right up." I told her praying the gods I wasn't as flushed as I felt.

"Careful! That's my mother's." She adverted as I started to pull the axe towards the sharpening stone wheel.

Astrid took a look around the forge and stopped by the weaponry wall taking a close look at the swords.

"So, I saw you guys on fire patrol last night." I began trying to small talk so it wouldn't be so awkward but she didn't even look at me she just kept looking trough the swords, "Looked like a good time."

"Yeah, I didn't get burned, though." She replied still not looking at me and took a sword from the wall, "It's only fun when you get a scar out of it."

My eyes widened involuntarily. Something is terribly wrong in this village... But I tried to play it cool.

"Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it." _Hiccup you big fat liar_, I thought to myself as I started rotating the crank of the wheel. But I had to continue playing cool, it was imperative! "Yeah, I would've been there too but... Uh... I was out downing a Night Fury."

I started sharpening her axe and memories from last night took over my mind. How literally _everyone_ wanted me to go inside, how I managed to take my newest invention to Raven Point, actually shoot down the Night Fury and telling my father about my accomplishment hoping he would believe me and for once be proud of me only to be scolded for ruining everything. He never believes in me and I'm not the lying type, he just sees me as completely useless and hopeless.

And it's true... I managed to find the Night Fury early this morning but when I tried to kill it I didn't have the guts to do it. It looked as scared as me so I just set him free...

"So yeah, pretty busy." I concluded pushing those thoughts aside.

"Really?" She actually seemed _interested_! "Where-"

"No, it got away..." I lied, "But... Hm... It won't be back anytime soon, believe you me." _Believe you me?_ I internally face palmed myself at my Astrid-induced dyslexia and stupidity.

"Yeah, you know, this apprentice is just my, sort of, on the side... Hm... I'm mostly here to bulk up and lift some iron and stuff... Become one with the steel."

I wasn't lying this time. I have this theory that my father got me this apprentice spot thinking it would help me get some muscles but until now... No results. How surprising.

Astrid had been quiet for a while so I looked over at her and definitely did _not_ expect that! At all! There was a table leaning against the weaponry wall (we have way to may tables around here!) and Astrid decided to check out one of the highest swords thus having to bend over the table to be able to reach it.

She had had her growth spurt in the beginning of the year and she had definitely outgrown that skirt... I have to be completely honest with you I'm not innocent when it comes to girls. I'm attracted to them and I wouldn't mind getting a girlfriend but I am not a pervert!

The sudden... _Vision_ made me gasp and loose the control the axe in the sharpening wheel which led to a huge dent on it. I looked away almost instantly. Oh gods she was going to be so mad at me for denting her mother's axe that I'm was sure she'd chop me in pieces with it.

Without her noticing it I put it down and decided to change its blade for a new one. Meanwhile Astrid lost her interest in the weapons and proceeded with her tour around the forge. She stopped by the door to my office.

"N-no you're not actually supposed to... Uh..." It was too late she had already opened the door and walked in.

"What is all of this?" She asked with a strange look on her face.

"Oh... Hm... Those? Nothing. Just some stuff I'm working on." I rubbed the back of my neck embarrassed. That room was kind of my private space where I could draw all kinds of weaponry that would help guys like me become as good at killing dragons as Vikings like my father and the only person I ever let in was Gobber.

Her presence in there was strange but on the other hand it could be interpreted as a new level of intimacy between us. I saw her look at the sketches in my walls and desk and took the opportunity to change the blade without her noticing.

"It's just... Confidential upper level development I can't really talk about it, so..." I took the blade from the handle as quickly as possible and went looking for a new one.

"'The Mutilator'." She read from my office as I picked a similar blade and carried it to my working table.

"Yes, yes. Basically it uses twin-weighted counter-levers to launch crisscrossing blades in four different directions." I told her as I made the arrangements to put the handle back in the axe.

"How do you hold it?" Astrid questioned and I imagined her cocking an eyebrow at my strange sketches.

"Well you don't. You shoot it." I explained as I twisted the handle into the blade. I was trying to keep calm but her presence and the fact that I completely screwed up her axe where making my heart pound so loudly against my rig cage that I was surprised she couldn't hear it in the other room.

"Oh, well..." She sounded disappointed, "I'm more of an old-fashioned 'take it down with an axe and then lop its head off' kind of girl. It's kind of the Viking way, right?" I heard her play with something but I couldn't see her from where I was standing.

"Go Vikings." I agreed finishing twisting the handle.

"I can't wait to get started tomorrow." Astrid said as she exited my office and by that time I was already sharpening the new blade. "We finally get a chance to show 'em what we've got. I am so excited!" She was actually smiling, not at me of course but I found her excitement about whatever was happening to her tomorrow cute. Her smile made her look even prettier.

"Yeah..." I replied pretending to know exactly what she was talking about, "I'm so excited for you." I looked at the sharpened blade to see it if it was enough.

"What, you didn't hear?" She caught me red handed but didn't mentioned it, I shrugged in response. "They're pulling men to crew the ships"

I stared at her in confusion. "And you're happy because... you... uh... like to wave goodbye?" I asked regretting saying it as soon as the words escaped my lips.

"No, stupid." Astrid rolled her eyes, grabbed a small dagger from a nearby table (as I said, to many tables) and touched its tip. "They need replacements to defend the town." She set it down and walked towards me as she saw me finish with her axe. "We start training in the morning! We'll be fighting dragons!"

"Astrid!" Someone called from the door. It was Snotlout who spoke but her whole gang was there waiting. Oh just great I finally get some alone time with the girl of my dreams and those guys had to ruin everything for me! "You coming to practice with us or what?" He insisted.

Astrid turned to me, her face wiped out of her previous excited smile and held out her hand so I could give her axe back. I obliged and as she tested it her brows furrowed.

"This feels different." She commented eyeing me as if I had replaced her precious axe for another. If only she knew... I'd be dead that's for sure.

"Oh... I rebalanced it. Tightened it up." I quickly replied, "Uh... Finessed it. We're a full service outfit in here." I nodded to make my lie seem more credible.

"Thanks." Astrid said.

"Sure." I shrugged and saw a small smile playing on her lips. Oh Thor! She was actually smiling at _me_! Oh gods! My heart started pounding furiously again.

Astrid turned her back to me and caught up with her crew. "I hope I get some serious scars out of this!" I heard Snotlout said louder than necessary as she reached them.

"I know, like a jagged one across your cheek!" Ruffnut butted in as they started walking away. Instinctively my hand flew to my cheek and imagined an ugly scar there. "Yeah, or right through my eye!" Her twin agreed as excited as she was. I felt my stomach churn in disgust as I covered my eye with my hand too. These people are completely mad I tell you!

I watched them disappear at the end of the street and sighed. I wish I was as cool and skilled as they were but no! I had to be the screw-up Hiccup... At least I finally got to have an actual conversation with Astrid she seemed way more reachable when she wasn't with those guys, especially Snotlout. He is my cousin from my mother's side and made sure to ruin my day any time he could but this time he couldn't.

Astrid had smiled at me. I replayed the scene in my head countless times and found myself smiling goofily. Maybe I was wrong about us not being able to be together. Who knows...?

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah folks this was it :) If you haven't seen this deleted scene go see it immediately because it's awesome! I will try to post Astrid's POV wither this evening or tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Astrid's POV

**A/N: **Thanks to all the people who reviewed the first chapter and as promised here is Astrid's POV. I said before I apologize in advance for any grammatical/spelling mistakes you might find but please have in mind that English is not my first language. Hope you enjoy it and constructive criticism is always appreciated! ;)

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing!

**AXE TO GRIND**

_- Two-Shot -_

"Quite a performance!" Tuffnut mocked as he passed by. "I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped." Snotlout added with a snort.

"Thank you, thank you. I was trying so..." Hiccup replied apparently unfazed by their comments. Well he has been dealing with them since I can remember so this mustn't be new. I glared at Snotlout and Gobber actually did him a favour by hitting his head because I was planning on doing much worse.

I watched Hiccup leave with Gobber by his side and I frowned to my axe. Truth to be told I kinda like that boy. Sure, he's a complete screw-up and just managed to mess up the work of an entire village but still. I can see he's just trying to help and it actually breaks my heart seeing his father being so tough on him all the time. Maybe if he gave him a chance Hiccup would prove him wrong.

"That guy is such a loser." Snotlout scoffed, "Well it's getting late. I'm going home for the night..."

I got up and rested my axe on my shoulder. I could use some sleep myself plus I was tired of spending so much time with the idiot that has a pea-sized brain and goes by the name of Snotlout. I sympathise with Fishlegs and can handle the twins (as longs as it is in small doses) but Snotlout has a special talent to get under my skin.

"See you guys tomorrow." I told them and received a few goodbyes in exchange.

"Do you want someone to walk you home Astrid?" Snotlout proposed following me, "It's pretty late, you know?"

"I am well aware of that thank you." I stopped on my tracks and looked at him, "And I don't need escort. I'm capable of defending myself."

"But babe..."

I let out a loud grunt and poked his chest with my finger, "Don't you dare 'babe' me or I swear you won't live to tell the tale!" I said in a lower voice, the one I use when I want to intimidating and respected.

"Hm... Right!" Snotlout laughed nervously, "See you tomorrow Astrid!" He said and walked away rapidly just so he wouldn't give me the satisfaction of making him run away afraid.

"Idiot..." I muttered under my breath and could help but roll my eyes. I just wanted to get home and get some sleep.

My mother woke me up little after dawn. She had important news she needed to tell me. Apparently after cleaning the mess last night the Chief gathered all the Vikings at the Great Hall and they decided to go look for the dragon's nest to end this pest once and for all. The thing is they'd need every capable Viking they could find to go on that dangerous quest thus leaving the village defenceless.

That's where we came into action: they were going to train us at last! I couldn't contain myself and squealed with happiness. I know that's not very like me but I've been dreaming about this moment since I can remember.

I couldn't sleep after that. I put on my clothes grabbed the fresh baked bread my mom had made for breakfast and headed over to the twins' house. They're a bit dense but I really like them and find them fun to be with also Ruffnut is the only girl my age around this town so I only have her to talk when exciting things like this happen.

They were standing on their porch when I reached them.

"Have you heard the new?" I couldn't help the excitement on my voice, "They're gonna let us start training starting tomorrow!"

"Yeah! Our parents just told us, it's going to be so awesome!" Ruffnut replied and they bumped their heads to show their happiness.

"We should start training today." I suggested, "That way we'll have a good head start tomorrow morning."

"As long as I get to destroy and kill stuff, I'm in." Tuffnut smirked in agreement.

I nodded and looked at my axe. If I wanted to start training I should get it properly sharpened... "You guys go get Fishlegs and Snotlout and I'll meet you later, I have to sharpen my axe first." I told them and waved goodbye.

I enjoyed going to the forge! And I assure you it has nothing to do with scrawny boy that works there as an apprentice... Oh no! I only like to check out the weapons they make and play around with them... That's it.

I hardly even notice Hiccup's presence there. He usually just keeps quiet and stays in his corner working. His brows are always furrowed in concentration as he chews on his bottom lip and mutters things under his breath when he's unpleased with his work. I actually find it cute when he's all worked up with his... _Things_. I guess that's the proper way to say it but as I said I hardly notice him!

It only took around ten minutes to get there and as I walked in I noticed that neither Gobber nor Hiccup noticed it. They were too into their conversation and I could swear I heard Hiccup mention my name but I didn't manage to hear what he was saying.

"Hey, can I get this sharpened?" I asked loudly so they could hear me. They both looked at me at the same time.

Hiccup's eyes widened and he just stared at me slowly reddening. I blinked confused, was he saying bad things about me and thought I had heard him? No... He never speaks hill of other people he's just to good. Well if he wasn't saying bad things it must have been good ones.

"Astrid!" He blurted out as usual, "Hi, Astrid. Hello there. Welcome. What can I do-"

Before he could finish his sentence I threw my axe at the table in front of them. I actually don't know for sure why I did it but well it's done... Maybe I just wanted him to shut up.

"Hey! My _manly_ apprentice here will service all of your needs." Gobber told me pushing Hiccup towards me and receiving a glare in return, "I have to... go... get... some... I'm just gonna go outside." He excused himself with a nervous laugh and grabbed some nails on the way. For what he needed them for and why I couldn't tell but it wasn't my business.

Hiccup mimicked his mentor's nervous laugh and shook his head. "Gobber..." He said as if he was apologizing.

Hiccup is kind of cute when he is nervous. He was slightly flustered but it was probably due to working so close to fire and in such a hot place, the freckles dotting his cheeks bones and nose gave him a babyish look but it went well with his personality and his deep green eyes as always were full of wonder and innocence. Not that I actually noticed it...

You see we've known each other since we were babies but despite not really talking we know... stuff... about each other I guess. For once I know he's a gracious loser and that he doesn't gloat about his accomplishments and that is a breath of fresh air as Vikings tend to be well a bit conceited. I like that about him.

I tried to maintain a serious face as I took the axe from the table where it shouldn't have been thrown it at in the first place. He looked at me expectantly waiting for me to give it to him. It's not that I don't trust him, I'm aware he's a good blacksmith but that axe was my mother's and she had given it to me when I was admitted to the fire patrol last year. I really cared for it but I had no choice since Gobber had left the scene so I dropped it on his hands and he followed it to ground. I suppressed a laugh I guess he wasn't expecting it to be that heavy.

"Okay, razor-sharp battle axe, coming right up." He chirped his face red.

"Careful! That's my mother's." I adverted as he started to pull the axe towards the sharpening stone wheel. He nodded and reddened even more.

I took the opportunity to take a look around the forge. I wanted to check their new weapons so I stopped by the weaponry wall taking a close look at the swords. I like swords though my axe is my weapon of choice. I like how light they are and how easy they are to use when used properly of course.

"So, I saw you guys on fire patrol last night. Looked like a good time." Hiccup said. I was taken aback, he never actually started a conversation between us so that was a new.

"Yeah, I didn't get burned, though." I replied with a sigh and kept looking through the swords finally choosing and picking one up to try it, "It's only fun when you get a scar out of it."

"Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it." I cocked an eyebrow at his reply I didn't take him for someone who enjoyed pain that much. I discretely eyed him from the corner of my eye. "Yeah, I would've been there too but... Uh... I was out downing a Night Fury." He proceeded.

I heard him talk about it last night but no one believed it. I highly doubt it seeing how he managed to mess everything up but until proven wrong I decided to believe him.

"So yeah, pretty busy." He nodded sharpening my axe.

"Really?" I asked him trying to show him that I was interested and that I actually believed him. Maybe if he gave me more details I could help him prove he was telling the truth, "Where-"

"No, it got away..." he cut me off, well my chances of helping him went down the drain, "But... Hm... It won't be back anytime soon, believe you me."

I nodded silently and decided to check out one of the swords on the top. There was this table blocking my way so I ended up having to bend over the table to reach it.

"Yeah, you know, this apprentice thing is just my, sort of, on the side... Hm... I'm mostly here to bulk up and lift some iron and stuff... Become one with the steel." He kept on going but to be honest I didn't think it was working for him. He had been working there since I can remember and he continues scrawny.

When I finally reached it I understood that it wasn't one of my brightest ideas... I had to ask my mother to make me some new clothes, I had outgrown mine... I blushed furiously and hoped Hiccup didn't notice my slip up.

I straightened myself and decided continue my tour. Two steps forward I found a door I had never noticed before and decided to check what was behind it.

"N-no you're not actually supposed to... Uh..." Hiccup called out and followed me but he was too late, I was already in.

It looked like some kind of office and the walls and desk were covered with sketches of the strangest gadgets you can imagine.

"What is all of this?" I questioned him curiously turning to look at him.

"Oh... Hm... Those? Nothing. Just some stuff I'm working on." He rubbed the back of his neck. I looked back to the drawings. I had never seen anything that amazing, I wondered if he was as talented at drawing other stuff like he was at drawing those 'weapons'. "It's just... Confidential upper level development I can't really talk about it, so..."

"'The Mutilator'." I picked the closest sketch and read its name out loud.

"Yes, yes. Basically it uses twin-weighted counter-levers to launch crisscrossing blades in four different directions." He replied from his working area.

"How do you hold it?" I questioned him cocking an eyebrow trying to understand it.

"Well you don't. You shoot it." Hiccup explained me.

"Oh, well..." I picked up a kind of portable catapult and played around it, "I'm more of an old-fashioned 'take it down with an axe and then lop its head off' kind of girl. It's kind of the Viking way, right?" It shot and I decided to set it down so I made sure I didn't break it.

"Go Vikings." He replied unexcitedly as I exited his office.

Suddenly I remembered the reason I was there sharpening my axe. We were going to start training with dragons! He should know by now, his father was the village's Chief. If Hiccup started his training maybe he'd be able to please his father at last.

"I can't wait to get started tomorrow. We finally get a chance to show 'em what we've got. I am so excited!" I told him feeling more at ease now.

"Yeah... I'm so excited for you." Hiccup nodded obviously pretending to know what I was talking about. How come he didn't know?

"What, you didn't hear?" He shrugged in response. "They're pulling men to crew the ships"

He stared at me in confusion. I assumed he knew. Apparently his father hadn't told him anything... That he was leaving and that they were starting their training. Maybe he didn't know because his father wasn't going to let him train... I felt bad for him.

"And you're happy because... you... uh... like to wave goodbye?" He asked.

"No, stupid." I couldn't help to roll my eyes at his comment. I grabbed a small dagger from a nearby table and touched its tip. "They need replacements to defend the town." I set it down and walked towards him as I saw him finish with my axe. "We start training in the morning! We'll be fighting dragons!"

I couldn't help but smile.

"Astrid!" Someone called me from the door. I turned to see Snotlout and the rest of the gang waiting for me, "You coming to practice with us or what?" the first insisted.

My smile faded and I turned to Hiccup. I was actually enjoying spending this little time with him. I held out my hand so he could give me my axe back. Hiccup obliged and I tested it switching it between my hands. It felt different... My brows furrowed.

"This feels different." I stated eyeing suspiciously. What in hell had he done to my axe?

"Oh... I rebalanced it. Tightened it up." he quickly replied, "Uh... Finessed it. We're a full service outfit in here."

"Thanks." I told him embarrassed for believing he had something to it.

"Sure." Hiccup shrugged.

I gave him a little smile. Yeah he was cute and nice... His eyes shined a little brighter and he seemed to be taken aback from my gesture. Maybe I need to relax a little so people won't think I'm an aggressive person. I don't want Hiccup to think that about me... Uh... Not that I care actually.

Oh but I did care and did notice... I took a glance at his lips and imagined what they'd feel like when I kissed them and looked him in the eyes and wondered how they'd look like when he was looking at me feeling like I feel when I see him sometimes...

I turned my back without saying goodbye. I needed to clear my head. Fast!

"I hope I get some serious scars out of this!" Snotlout said louder than necessary once I reached them and I was pretty sure he only wanted to make Hiccup jealous. By being his cousin he probably knew he wasn't going to be allowed in the trainings and wanted to push his buttons.

"I know, like a jagged one across your cheek!" Ruffnut butted in as e started walking away. "Yeah, or right through my eye!" Tuffnut agreed as excited as she was. I nodded in agreement and followed them to the woods.

Once the distance was safe I glanced back and watched Hiccup sit by one of the tables and lay his head on his arms. He was probably sad he didn't know about anything I had told him and I felt bad for ruining his day if that was the case.

I suppressed a frown and sighed. This caring thing had to stop very soon but I didn't know how...

**A/N:** This took a little bit more time than expected but here it is! :) Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
